Firey/Gallery
Assets Firey Icon.png Firey Burning.gif Old firey body.gif Old Firey 3.png Old Firey 2.png Old Firey.png output_bXXyKh.gif Old_Firey_Body.png Firey 18.PNG Firey 17.PNG Firey 16.PNG Firey 15.PNG Firey 14.PNG Firey 13.PNG Firey 11.PNG Firey 12.PNG Firey 10.PNG Firey 09.png Firey 08.png Firey 07.png Firey 06.png Firey 05.png Firey 04.png Firey 03.png Firey 02.png Firey Icon.png Poses the first Firey drawing ever.png OLD Firey.png Walkingfireyfcba.png OLDfirey.png RECOVER Untitled-1 201986193326.png Firey 19.png Firey 32.png Firey AAA.png Firey 13.png Firey 99.png Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png Firey 33.png Pencil Watch This.png Fireys.png slappers.gif slappers1000.gif Firey 12.png Firey 4.png Firey 9.png Firey 17.png Firey walk.png Firey 7.png Pencil Watch This.png Firey 30.png 1479039649030.png 1479039754522.png Firey 20.png Firey 21.png Firey 22.png Firey 24.png Firey 27.png Firey safe.png Firey 6.png Firey 28.png Firey 11.png Firey laugh.png 1479039710080.png Firey 16.png Firey 5.png Firey 15.png Firey.PNG Firey Floating Transparent.png fireypointed.png 15327453492770966.png Coiny and Firey.png FireyBFDIAintro.png firey pic.PNG Firey 29.png Firey 10.png Firey-whatever.png fireybutt.png Screen Shot 2013-11-09 at 10.41.00 PM.png Firey 31.png FIREY.PNG 7E8FA5E2-FD8A-4322-90E9-4C56FBADE6B6.png Firey 23.PNG Fireybfb13.png Firey intro.png firey intro 2.png Firey bfb sitting pose.png 644F5FCD-85C0-41C4-A963-63BC2308C803.png Firey meh.png Smuuuth.png FOOREI.png Fiery_boy.png Oh_my_gosh_firey_youre_so_easy_to_slap0001.png Firey scared 2.png Firey scared.png Firey twinkle.png Firey_yay.png Firey TeamIcon (Transparent).png Firey_popper.png Firey earth to moon.png 153316814334824205.png Firey laughing.png foorey.png BFB-vectors-046.png 1532745349277.png BFB-vectors-026.png BFB-vectors-022.png FireywalkawayLeafy.png Firey_neutral.png Firey_Bored.png IMG_7763.PNG fvdgtry.png Firey in BFB 11.png fireybfbangery.png Discrimination against Firey.PNG Firey Run0001.png Firey Run0002.png Firey Run0003.png Firey Run0004.png Firey Run0005.png Firey Run0006.png Scenes Another Name Teammates.png imagesCAL0IHAM.jpg Firey standing behind enlarged Puffball in BFDIA 1.png firey thing.PNG|"Hey, where'd my spaceship go?" Firey Wins!.PNG Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg FIREY!.jpg You are a mean person.jpg Tic tac toe.PNG leaf and fire.PNG fire and shovel.PNG BLEH!.jpg Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg Screenshot_2019-10-05-16-14-02~3.png Firey.jpg Image.afterpushing.jpg Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.hole.jpg Frozen.PNG Firey's Fear.PNG frc.PNG Firey and Flower.PNG LEAK.png|"LEAAAAAAAAK!" IMG 0495.GIF|Coiny and Firey slapping each other Images 347.jpg Images 099.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|"Coiny, you're so dumb!" Another Name on their skiis.PNG Pie explodesin.jpg Firey is worried.png Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.21.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Firey in BFDI's third anniversary Whatyouare.jpg Remaining.jpg Firey's win token.jpg|"Haha! Stinks for you not to have a Win Token yet!" Firey 3.png Firey 2.png Firey 1.png Firey 23.png Firey FCBA.png Capture14.PNG Capture10.PNG 995.jpg Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Capture137.PNG Firey's Tiny Slice.PNG Capture278.PNG Capture279.PNG Capture267.PNG BoatLeak.png Firey is his oven.png|"Ha, need an oven, Coiny? Not me! I'm my oven!" Melting the cake.png Team Chocolate Balls.png Fireyandtennisballinthereveal.png Firey slap TB.PNG Firey slap tb.png Tb kicks firey.png Hey TB!.JPG NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg FIREY!!! YOUFUZEMYF!.jpg Yellow Face Reviving Firey Again.PNG L fl fi b.PNG Idon'tknow.jpg 14firey.jpg Is puffball having a crush on firey by amyrose sonic-d5wgwwt.png Flshback.png Y u r dying.png Firey is the fourth.png Thats luck.png Capture56.JPG Capture57.JPG Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.16.png Wooh.png You can't eat cakes, Firey!.png Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.27.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-55.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-25-54.png Team freeze name.PNG FireyCaged.PNG Wellread.png|"I'd always thought you were well read!" Get It!!.jpg|"Ha, get it!?" Bandicam 2018-04-29 19-30-02-052.jpg Firey and Gelatin saved.png Firey holding goggles.jpeg Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Dead Yellow Face.PNG Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg Firey in lol.png Screenshot 2017-08-14-15-00-08.png Firey Votes for Ice Cube.jpg|"I vote for Ice Cube because she's my opposite." Rescission BFDI Firey 2.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Firey Weeee!.jpg Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg FireyTryingToJumpToTheFinish.png FireyGoingDownARamp.png FireySpongyandRockyHaveNoBalance.png Coiny and Firey -Episode 25-.png Firey Melt Ice Cube.png Firey 25.png Bandicam 2018-04-29 19-28-53-859.jpg Firey and Coiny Slapping GIF.gif Firey at the Cake at Stake.png SmokinHotFireyButt.jpg Firey shot rip.png Vote for Firey BFDIA 4.jpg Firey kills bubble.png Rocky Vomits on Firey.jpg Round 1 Firey and David.jpg Firey is picked on to the Squishy Cherries.png Beta Firey.jpg Firey TFP.jpg Alpha Firey.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-05 18-49-53-049.jpg Firey ready to thrown seeds.jpg Coiny with Firey.png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_11.10.59_PM.png Needlewithpals.png|"Loser, do you want to join my team? I've got all my pals along." Firey in BFB.png Screenshot_(168).png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_11.16.43_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_11.17.08_PM.png Iilovepinsface.png Fireysmirk.png pin didnt like loser from the beginning.png Gasp x2.png what if cary animated for bfb. what would that look like.png no wait.png grabbie.png i like eggy.png firey has two.png FIREYS HOLDING COINY.png Fireywithtwinkle.png Fireysux.png Screenshot_2018-10-12_at_4.25.31_AM.png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_11.21.29_PM.png Screenshot_2019-04-07_at_1.14.57_AM.png Firey TeamIcon.png|Firey's voting icon Fireyloser.png Whyisthisfoolsafe.png Screenshot_2019-07-05_at_3.20.57_PM.png Bandicam 2018-04-08 18-01-07-287.jpg|"Donut! How could you do this to my baby!?" hyu.jpg Laughy Firey.png|"Hahaha, that's such a... fsilly answer 'zop zap'!" Jdakjask.png Fireyok.png firey the fiery one.png Captura de pantalla (687).png teeeeeth.png|"Come on, Four! I know you're in there!" his face..... i love it.png firey was traumatized after firey underwear..png i guess we just.... squirt.png wait!.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-07-41-250.jpg slowly walks away.png IN THE SUMMER SILENCE I WAS DOING NOTHING.png jfhsdj why did i think of glass animals right away.png does anyone even read these.png god these faces. im actually taking inspirations.png VINNY LOOK.png HHHn.png Fast question mark.png HJFDH HIS FACE.png Huh..png this is discrimination against firey.png oooooooo BUUUUURNNN.png oh sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png Firey! youre firey!.png Firey's_only_appearance_in_bfb_13.png BFB_Voting_FI.png Merchandise Fireyplush.jpg|Firey plush on display at the 2019 meetup tumblr_29514dc7a6a8de0d6b8f2c38cac762a2_45e2a647_640.jpg|Firey plush in the Cafe 5345.jpg|Promotional image of the Firey plush BFDI_Official_Character_Guide_front_cover.jpg|Front cover of Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer, pg. 7 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer, pg. 1 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic Book Clubs listing Fireybfb13.png|Firey's pose from the cover Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries